Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an imaging apparatus including a function to notify a user of a particular situation when it detects the particular situation and to a controlling method therefore.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera and a cellular phone terminal with camera, when it detects a situation in which it is not possible to shoot as a user intended or a situation in which intrinsic performance thereof cannot be exerted, may draw user's attention to it by giving a notification to the user. It has been proposed to give warning to the user as necessary, for example, when a camera shake is detected during shooting within or near a viewfinder of the camera (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-140220).
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-140220, in a case where a setting of detecting a particular situation such as the camera shake is enabled by user operation in a predetermined shooting mode, the particular situation is detected, and a warning is given. In a case where the setting is always enabled without any user operation in a mode other than the predetermined shooting mode, however, the warning is given when the particular situation is detected, whereby it may give a sense of uneasiness to a user who is not aware of a meaning of the notification.
Furthermore, when the camera is provided with a function to deal with the particular situation when it detects the situation, such as to perform camera shake prevention processing when it detects the camera shake, in a case where a setting whether to detect the particular situation is always enabled without any user operation and where the particular situation is detected and the notification is performed, it is not necessary for the user to deal with the particular situation even when receiving the notification, whereby it may be a meaningless notification.